


Death Of Me

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Liam's been taken and Theo needs the pack's help to save him. To gain their trust he'll expose his biggest secret.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Death Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line "if you're gonna be the death of me that's how I wanna go." From Collar Full by Panic! At the Disco.

The sound of his pounding heart drowned out the music. It was suddenly hard to breathe. Theo pulled over and took stock. He listened, smelled the air and looked around. No one. He was alone. He was also firmly in the present, so wasn't a flashback. Theo took a deep breath and focused. He never had panic attacks without reason. 

The scar on his shoulder twinged. He scratched at it absentmindedly. The scar tissue felt smooth but raised. He froze. 

Liam. 

He focused on the scar, their bond until he could smell what he smelled, a campfire, dirt, meat cooking, and blood. The smell of both fresh and old blood filled the air so much he could taste it. He could hear what Liam heard, the crackle of the fire, people or things human sized breathing, and talking, but not in English. Their words sounded guttural, but somehow lyrical at the same time. They had accents. Irish? Scottish? He saw nothing. Liam must be blindfolded.

Fuck.

He connected his phone to his car speakers and waited for an answer.

"Theo?" Scott's voice filled the truck cab.

"Liam's been taken by redcaps. They're going to eat him if we don't stop them."

\----

Sitting up was supposed to be easy. Liam was a champion athlete, the lacrosse team captain, but now he would be able to sit upright, even with his hands tied behind his back. He tried to roll to his back, but his head hit something and knocked his face into his knees.

Laughter erupted from the things around him. A deep mocking voice came from in front of him. He sounded like Sean Connery. "That's a caorann circle you're in, but go ahead and bash at it. Bruises make your meat all the more tender, and don't bother with yer hands, pup. That wee cord is goblin make. Can hold a troll, it can." He went back to whatever language he used with his own kind.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They were going to eat him. He couldn't breathe. His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Then from outside, from his scar he felt confusion, then reassurance. Theo was on his way. 

\---

The truck was parked in the preserve, far away from any paths. The bed was filled with pillows and blankets until it felt like it's namesake. Liam laid on his stomach resting his head on his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy next to him. There was something unbelievably beautiful about Theo being naked in the moonlight.

"What are we?" Liam asked.

Theo grinned at him. "Hopefully, considering another round." He kissed Liam deeply using his lips and tongue to try to drive all thoughts from the beta's head.

Liam pulled away before he could be completely distracted. "I mean it. Are we friends with benefits, enimies that save each other's lives and have great sex?" He said the next word with caution and more hope than he would ever admit to, "Boyfriends?"

"You're not going to let me suck your dick and avoid this conversation, are you?" 

Liam said nothing, just crossed his arms over his chest. 

Theo sighed and rolled on his back. "We're complicated."

"Complicated? We obviously have feelings for each other. Why can't you just admit it?" Liam clenched his jaw.

"Oh yeah, let's announce our feelings for each other to the world. How would your pack take that?" Liam chewed his bottom lip. Theo kept going. "They will never believe I've changed, and I can't blame them for it. How would being boyfriends work? We go to prom then Scott takes you somewhere to undo my brain washing while Malia and Stiles break my legs and throw me in a deep dark hole?"

"I would never let that happen!" Liam growled, his eyes flashed gold. He laid his head on Theo's chest. "Okay, it is complicated, but I'm not letting you go. We don't have to announce our feelings to the world. I'm just asking if we can say it to each other."

Theo took a deep breath. "Liam you're the only person on the planet that has ever mattered to me. I can't get enough of you. Your touch, your smile, even the way you look at me makes me crave more. I will always have your back, because the thought of anything happening to you makes my chest hurt until I can't breathe. You'll probably get me killed one day, but I can't think of a way I'd rather go. I love you."

Liam kissed him. "I love you, too. There is no one I would rather have watching my back. I trust you, and I'm willing to spend the rest of my life convincing the my pack to trust you too. I just want to spend every night in your arms."

"Feels like we just said our wedding vows." Theo laughed. 

"I'd do it."

Theo froze. "What?"

"I'd marry you. Mason got his new book and told me about this supernatural marriage thing, and I would do that with you."

"You want to Mate Bond with me?" Liam nodded. "You know there's no such thing as a supernatural divorce. We do that and we are stuck together forever."

"I don't care. We'll know what each other feels and when we're in trouble. There's no better way to have each other's backs. As an added bonus my pack will have to accept you if you're my mate."

Theo thought for a moment, shook his head and said, "We are out of your minds. Let's do it, but let's keep it between us for a while. I don't think I'm ready to deal with your pack yet."

Liam straddled Theo's hips and kissed him again. "We tell them when you're ready and not a second before. Now, if I remember right to do this Mate Bond thingy we have bite each other while having sex in the moonlight, right?"

"We also have to be shifted." He ran a claw down Liam's back. 

\---

Theo parked at the entrance to the preserve. He focused on his scar, on his connection to Liam. He tried to broadcast his need for information, like an intense and urgent curiosity. Liam responded with confusion and more fear.

"I need information, babe. How many are there? Anything you can tell me," Theo spoke out loud. Their bond wasn't telepathic. They only shared emotions and senses: hearing, sight, and smell.

Liam was frustrated but his hearing focused. There were too many voices to tell them apart, so he tried to listen for heartbeats. It sounded like a drum choras. Six? Ten? A dozen? Neither could tell. 

Theo sighed. "Thanks for trying. I'm waiting for your pack. I'll show them the mark so they know it isn't a trap and we'll come get you."

Stiles, Lydia and Derek pulled in behind him. Liam's entire pack got out of the cars. He ignored how they blocked him in and got out of his truck.

"Can we get the interrogation over with quickly? I want to save Liam before they string him up and cut his throat." He made no effort to hide his annoyance.

Scott gave him a small smile. "I think you can understand why we have some questions."

"Like," Stiles cut in, "why did he call you for help when all of us are here?"

In answer Theo took off his hoodie. Underneath he wore a simple black tank top that left the space where his shoulder and neck met, and therefore his scar completely uncovered. 

Most of the pack looked confused. Mason's eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed several times without sound.

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "At least when Scott and Stiles risked their lives in dumb ways they were trying to save others, not because they decided to get kinky."

"It wasn't an accident. We knew what we were getting into." Theo glared. "But since you obviously know what it means, can we skip right to the part where we go save Liam?"

"What?" Scott asked.

"We don't all know. How about you explain?" Stiles crossed his arms, and looked between Theo and Derek.

"That scar shows a mate bond." Derek stared at Theo.

Malia made a sound of disgust. 

"Bond. Mate Bond," Stiles said in a bad Sean Connery impression. "So what does that mean?"

Mason found his voice. "The bond allows mates to sense each other's emotions, and location, share some senses and makes them incapable of deceiving each other. The bond is permanent. Maybe even beyond death, as they literally cannot live without each other. According to my book, anyway. I'm paraphrasing." He shook his head. "I thought Liam wanted to borrow it for the historical events from a werewolf point of view, not to wolf-marry his 'secret' boyfriend." He made air quotes as he said secret.

"I figured you probably knew." Theo smiled.

"For like a year. I hinted and tried to get him to admit it, but Liam kept denying."

Liam's panic surged again. Theo looked towards the woods. "We have to go. He needs us."

"Just because he can't lie to his mate doesn't mean he can't lie to us. How do we even know Liam is in trouble?" 

Theo ran into the woods. Liam needed him and he wasn't going to waste any more time talking to people that would never believe him anyway.

Their connection, their bond meant Theo and Liam could always find each other, always feel how close the other was and in what direction they were. He followed that connection as Liam's panic intensified.

He knew where he was going before he was halfway there. It was the only logical location for redcaps in the preserve. They liked ruins, abandoned places. Where else would they go but the burnt out Hale house.

Redcaps were everywhere. The small vaguely human-shaped things had jagged teeth and crusty hair matted with blood. There were ten in sight, and he was sure, at least that many in the house. 

He tore out three of their throats before they knew he was there. They charged him. He slashed with claws, tore with teeth, threw them when they jumped on him, all the while fighting his way closer to Liam. He took a few hits, a few cuts. One tried to take a bite out of his leg, but he sank his claws into the base of it's skull. It still left a deep bite.

Liam sat in a corner, his hands tied behind his back and a bag over his head. A circle of mountain ash surrounded him. Theo was close. All he had to do was break the circle and he and Liam could fight their way out together. 

"You're a weird one," said a gravely Scottish accent. "Not quite like the other one. I love exotic meat." 

He couldn't tell where the voice came from until the blade sank between his ribs. He winced in pain and heard a gurgle from his lungs. Liam thrashed in the circle. 

A scream cut through the air. Theo didn't know the words but it was the same language he heard the redcaps speaking earlier. Then every redcap living or dead disappeared in a burst of fire and smoke. 

\---

Liam pulled at the cord at his wrist. Theo was hurt. He had to get to him. The bag was pulled from his head. 

Theo knelt in front of him. He was battered and bloody. He gave that beautiful little smile that always made his breath catch. He pulled off the gag.

"Untie me. The cord is magic so it's probably worth keeping," Liam said. As soon as a his arms were free he threw his arms around his mate. Theo made a small grunt of pain but returned the hug, holding Liam tight.

"You're hurt." Liam tried to back away but Theo held on.

"I'm already healing. You're safe. That's what matters."

"Great," Stiles sighed, "you're in love. How gross for everyone. Now, move it. This house is creepy enough even without monsters that could be back at any time."

"They won't be back." Lydia smiled. "I banished them."

"What kind of spell did you use?" Mason asked.

"Spell? I screamed at them to get the fuck out in Gaelic." 

As they made their way back to the cars Liam pulled Scott and Mason aside. "Sorry I didn't tell you guys. I wanted to, but Theo wasn't ready and I wasn't going to push him."

Mason bumped his fists. "It's all good. I knew you guys were a couple before you did."

"Are you happy?" Scott asked. Liam nodded. "Then that's what matters. Hey, Theo, welcome to the pack!"

"What?!" Stiles gaped at the alpha. "He killed you, and now you're just letting him in the pack?"

"I got better, and he paid for that. He and Liam are married. I won't make my beta choose between his pack and his mate. Theo is pack now."

Stiles tied to argue, but Derek interrupted. "Theo won't do anything against the pack. It would cause Liam pain and that would cause him pain. Protecting the pack is now in his best interest."

"Fine! But when he kills us all don't come crying to me." He slammed the door to his Jeep.

Liam ignored Stiles. "You're pack now." He burried his nose in Theo's neck took a deep breath of his scent. 

"If I had known I could just marry into the pack I would have seduced you from the beginning."

"Liar." Liam said, but didn't move.

"Yeah." Theo held him tighter.


End file.
